User talk:Vrack
Do you know why there's no admin on this wiki? DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 03:56, October 28, 2017 (UTC) No. I do not know but if you want we can elect one. Vrack (talk) 09:55, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Yes, electing one would be good for this wiki. When should it start? DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 17:56, October 28, 2017 (UTC) I don't known but maybe we should go to see it with How Shuan Shi, who I think is a good user. He indeed comes regularly edit here. Vrack (talk) 18:59, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Ok, sounds reasonable. How should do this, create a poll or what else in mind? DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 05:47, October 29, 2017 (UTC) A poll seems like a good idea but maybe you should talk to How Shuan Shi. Vrack (talk) 09:20, October 29, 2017 (UTC) I already messaged him on his talk page, but he hasn't replied. DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 16:48, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Indeed it is a bit problematic. Maybe we should give theme some time. But I wonder how we do to elect an administrator. Can we select an admistrator like this ? Vrack (talk) 19:18, November 2, 2017 (UTC) I would love to wait it out, but this wiki needs and admin to run it smoothly and fix all of the updated articles that I have seen thus far. DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 03:01, November 4, 2017 (UTC) I understand. Maybe you want to become the new administrator ? Vrack (talk) 08:09, November 4, 2017 (UTC) I can if no one else is willing to come foward for the position. Should we both be admins? DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 19:15, November 4, 2017 (UTC) We could. But how to get elected ? Vrack (talk) 19:17, November 4, 2017 (UTC) I'll try a poll for a week and if that doesn't work then I will make the adpodtion request for us both to be admins DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 17:01, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Okay, good idea. Vrack (talk) 17:02, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I don't think that the poll seems to be working. I'll go ahead and make the request if you don't mind. DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 04:48, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Also, is Professor Dent your alias? DarRam, Special FBI Agent and Fandom Consulting Detective (talk) 06:02, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Okay, you can apply. Ideed, Professor Dent was my alias. At the time I was starting on Wikia, I was looking for a name from one of James Bond's villains. Vrack (talk) 07:31, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 08:45, November 11, 2017 (UTC)